


Friday the 13th: Camp Blood

by PapiQuentin



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapiQuentin/pseuds/PapiQuentin
Summary: Camp Crystal Lake is now permanently shut down to avoid any further casualties. The Legend of Jason Voorhees had ended when Steven Freeman and Jessica Kimble used the Kandarian dagger to send Jason into eternal slavery in the depths of hell back in 1993.However when a new group of teenagers break into the camp. Jason Voorhees' rage reawakens. Will they survive his wrath? Or will they die like the rest?
Kudos: 3





	1. Meet the group!

**Author's Note:**

> Meet the group!

One summer's day in the middle of August, a van trundled down a narrow muddy road in the middle of a forest.

Inside the van were a group of teenagers. All wanting to explore the abandoned camp ground, fueled by their own curiosity. 

The driver of the van was Kenny Riedell, who had a small addiction to red flannel shirts. His girlfriend Jenny Myers was sitting in the middle seat and his best friend Adam Palomino was sitting in the passenger seat. 

"How much longer until we're there?" whined Chad Kensington, the douchebag of the group. "Not much longer, quit whining" Kenny replied. Chad and the others were sitting in the back of the van.

The others consisted of Mitch Floyd, the group's hippie, Sheldon Finkelstein (Shelly for short), the prankster of the group and Shelly's friend Eric "J.R" LaChappa, the nerd.

Shelly and LaChappa were in deep conversation about what they were going to do when they reached camp. They weren't very enthusiastic on coming as they were mindful about the legend of Jason Voorhees. 

Mitch was busy smoking from his bong, next to Chad was a bong labelled 'Chad' but he wasn't smoking... yet.

They eventually arrived at the camp and parked the van next to a cabin.

Shelly and LaChappa hopped out of the van, closely followed by Chad and Mitch. Kenny got out of the driver seat and saw a black car pull up alongside the cabin, music was blaring from the radio.

"Hey!" yelled Kenny "Turn that shit down!"

The music stopped and two counselors stepped out. It was Brandon "Buggzy" Wilson and his girlfriend Vanessa Jones. 

"Hey Ken!" yelled Buggzy in his usual friendly voice. "Hey Buggzy!" Kenny yelled back. He walked to the two of them and shook Buggzy's hand. Vanessa gave him a hug. 

Just then, a pink sedan stopped alongside Buggzy's car. Out of the sedan came Tiffany, A.J and Fox. A.J and Fox looked at the car in disgust and walked away to meet with the others. 

Tiffany instead ran to Kenny and the other two. "Where's Chad?" she demanded. "I don't know" Kenny replied, "go find him"

The last car pulled up and out stepped Victoria and Deborah. Victoria was always in contest with Chad to see who was the richest of the two. Deborah was good friends with LaChappa and Shelly, they were basically the nerdy trio.

"Can't believe we're even doing this" Victoria moaned. "Then why are you even here?" snapped Vanessa. Victoria ignored her and continued walking away. Deborah shot a nervous smile at them all and continued to follow Victoria.

"Should we go meet the others then?" Kenny suggested.

* * *

Shelly and Eric were sitting in one room in a cabin with the curtains closed and one lamp lit on the table they were sitting on. They were both playing a board game, Dungeons and Dragons.

"You run into the dungeon, looking for the king's daughter!!", Shelly looked at LaChappa in frustration, he knew LaChappa always pulled this shit. "You hear her cries until.... THE WENDIGO ATTACKS"

"Oh, LaChappa, for fuck sake man." Shelly shouted. "You always pull this shit".

"Hey virgins" came a deep, raspy voice from the doorway. Shelly and Eric turned to see Adam leaning on one arm against the doorway. "What you guys playing?" he asked. Eric answered with pride "Dungeons and Dragons, Mr. Palomino. Would you like to join?"

Adam shook his head, "Nah Eric, I'm good, I gotta help Kenny get the stuff out". Shelly dropped his cards on the table. "I'm gonna go get my bag, I'll be right back Eric". Eric yelled after Shelly "Can you tell Deborah where we're playing if you see her!!". Shelly's voice yelled back "Will do!"

* * *

Mitch was alone in a cabin. He was sitting on a couch with his bag alongside him. The bag contained several small pouches of weed and bongs of different shapes and sizes. 

He was currently holding a rainbow coloured bong labelled 'Heavy Shit'. He began to smoke from it, inhaled and exhaled. "Holy!" He yelled with a wide eyed expression, "that shit never gets old! Woooo"

Fox entered the cabin, "There you are" she said. She sat down next to Mitch, Mitch looked at her and offered her his bong. She took it and smoked it too. "Damn" she breathed, "that's good"

Just then, Kenny walked in to see them both. "Come on guys, for fuck sake, I didn't bring you here all this way for you to smoke your fucking brains out Mitch" he shouted.

He grabbed the bong and threw it out the window. Mitch ran to the window to see that it smashed to pieces on a rock, the contents all over the floor. 

Mitch spun around in rage, "What the fuck man! That shit was good!". Kenny shrugged as a way to say "Not my problem" and walked off.

* * *

Chad and Tiffany were walking towards an abandoned archery range located on the campground. Archery was one of Chad's strongpoints, Chad liked participating in several competitions especially in Archery and Fencing.

"Hey Babe" said Chad in his typical monotonous, posh voice "go check the archery range, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back"

Tiffany continued walking down the forest path until she did reach an archery range. There was also a garage in view behind the range. Tiffany went ahead and examined the bows and arrows that were there, 'They were just left lying around?' she thought.

Tiffany then went ahead to check on the targets. They weren't ever replaced. They were old and withered with several holes in them, created by the arrows that were fired into them.

Tiffany went back and grabbed one of the bows, she placed one of the arrows onto the string and pulled back. She focused her aim onto the target and steadied her breathing. She released and hit the blue area of the target.

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath. She went to go collect her arrow. She pulled the arrow out until suddenly another arrow was fired and hit directly in the middle of the target. Narrowly missing her stomach.

She screamed and turned to see who fired it. Standing at the other side of the range was Chad, sporting the biggest grin ever.

He started to laugh, Tiffany wasn't laughing with him, she glared and stomped over to him and pushed him.

"That wasn't funny asshole!" She shouted. She pushed her bow and the arrow into Chad's arms and walked away.

Chad continued to laugh like an asshole. He eventually placed the bows down and ran after her. "Come on Tiffany, it was just a joke babe!"

* * *

Jenny was helping Vanessa unpack hers and Buggzy's stuff. Buggzy went to go buy some beers and food for the gang. They both brought loads of workout equipment, even when taking a break from the world they wanted to keep in shape.

Vanessa told Jenny to be careful with the equipment, they were to be in perfect condition and Jenny wouldn't hear the end of it if she dropped something. 

"Hey Jenny". Jenny looked up at Vanessa. "Kenny's van was shaking just then" she murmured.

Jenny walked up to the window and took a look. It wasn't shaking at first but then it began to shake again.

"I'll go down to take a look" said Jenny. She placed some weights on the floor and walked out of the cabin.

Jenny cautiously made her way to the van. She too was weary of the Jason Voorhees legend just like LaChappa and Shelly were. She hoped nothing bad would happen to any of them. 'This is probably just a stray dog or something' she thought, 'No biggie'

One of the back doors of the van were open. 'That's weird' she thought, 'That wasn't like that before'. 

She reached to pull the door closed and then suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist! Jenny screamed.

"Don't worry!" came a familiar voice "I was just getting my bag" Shelly's face came into view. "Oh. Hi Jenny" he smiled "Didn't mean to scare you". Jenny smiled back, "Jesus Shelly, you scared me" she breathed.

"What the fuck is going on!" Kenny ran over to the pair of them. "Jenny, are you ok?". "I'm fine" she answered, "Shelly just scared me is all"

"Is this another one of your fucking pranks?" Kenny shouted. Shelly's smile faded "Wait what? No!". Kenny wasn't hearing any of it, he grabbed Shelly's shirt and threw him out of the van.

"Hey, HEY KENNY!! CHILL OUT MAN" Adam came and pulled Kenny off of Shelly. Shelly was terrified, "I was just coming to grab my bag you dick!" Shelly yelled. "Kenny, what the fuck?" Jenny exclaimed "It was just a misunderstanding!" 

Adam let go of Kenny. Kenny ran to Jenny and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, it's just... after what happened. I just don't want anything to happen to you" he buried his face into her shoulder.

Shelly looked confused "After what? What happened?" Adam shook his head at Shelly, Shelly knew he shouldn't carry on. Shelly walked away to meet back with Eric.

'What happened between them? Shelly thought as he walked back to his and Eric's cabin. 'Was it terrible? Horrifying?'. Shelly wanted to figure it out. He's never seen Kenny act that way before and he was terrified.

'Have Kenny and Jenny got a dark secret that they don't want to tell?' 


	2. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon sensing the teenagers at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason's rage reawakens.

Shelly had eventually arrived back at his and Eric's cabin. His clothes were stained with mud and dirt, his legs especially. He opened the door into Eric's room to see Deborah was now sitting with him around the table. Both were in converse, LaChappa was grinning and Deborah wore a pleasant smile. Shelly knew they both had feelings for each other. Deborah saw Shelly standing in the doorway.

"Shelly! It's so good to see you" she smiled. Shelly smiled back "Hey Deb. You too!". Her eyes then focused on his clothes. "What happened?". Eric now turned to look at Shelly's clothes.

Shelly gulped. "Uh... Kenny sort of-" he hesitated, he didn't want Kenny to sound like an asshole. "He had a panic attack... sort of" his hand stroked the back of his neck, "he thought I attacked Jenny. He threw me to the ground. It was just a big misunderstanding is all".

Deborah frowned. "Why would he have attacked you? That doesn't make sense".

Shelly stroked his chin "I heard him say something as he hugged Jenny. Something like... that he was scared because something had happened once". Deborah and Eric wore curious expressions after hearing this.

"Anyways... I'm gonna go for a shower, gotta get these clothes off" Shelly took his jacket off and threw it next to his bag. He then left the room.

Eric and Deborah looked at each other, Eric shrugged. "I don't want to get on Kenny's bad side" he muttered "I think we should just leave it Deb".

* * *

Kenny and Jenny were sitting together in Vanessa's and Buggzy's cabin. Adam was sitting on the other side of the room. His eyes turned to Kenny.

"Kenny. You're my friend man. What happened out there? What was that scene all about? Shelly was just getting his bag, why the fuck did you freak out like that?".

Kenny looked at Adam. "Adam leave it". Adam stared then exhaled. "Where's Buggzy at?". Just as he said that, Buggzy walked through the door with 2 bags full of food and beer. 

"I got as much as I could, hopefully this is enough for a few days" he smiled. Adam stood up. "I'm gonna go back to A.J. We all still up for that party tonight?". "Hell yeah dude!" Kenny half shouted. "Nice" Adam pointed at him and grinned "I'll catch y'all later". "Later Adam!" They all said together.

Buggzy and Vanessa were storing all the food and drinks. Kenny stood up "I'm gonna go for a walk". Kenny walked out of the cabin.

* * *

Mitch was walking through the forest, singing the tune of "Sowing the Seeds of Love" to himself. Mitch enjoyed taking walks out in forest. He always finds it a peaceful haven where he can think of things without being bothered.

Suddenly, Mitch heard a twig snap behind himself, he spun around to see.... no one. Mitch breathed heavily. He knew that shady shit happened at this camp once. Mitch blinked. Then a bush rattled to his left, he turned. He walked towards the bush slowly, he glanced at the floor and saw a twig. He picked it up, not an ideal weapon to defend himself with but still a weapon nonetheless. He crept up to the bush and held his hand out. His sweat slicked his forehead and was standing to fall down to the brim of his glasses. He then brushed his hand against the bush quickly and something jumped out. Mitch yelped and fall backwards. His back hit the floor and he scrambled backwards.

His eyes fell upon a stray dog. Covered in mud and fleas. Mitch breathed heavily and then chuckled. He approached the dog slowly and began to pet him.

"What you doing out here boy? Don't you have a home". The dog stared at him, Mitch grinned. "Are you hungry?". To these words, the dog jumped up and began panting. "Well, come with me boy. I'll see if I have some food for you". Mitch walked back to the direction of his cabin, the dog followed closely.

* * *

Victoria entered the camp bathrooms and saw Shelly placing his bag full of shampoo and spare clothes down. She walked up to him, grinning mischievously.

"Heya Shelly", Shelly turned and smiled back. "Hi Victoria, how are you?". She shrugged "Bored, nobody seems to want to hang around with me". Shelly nodded, "Yeah I know that feeling all too well".

She pointed to the shower, "You taking a shower?". Shelly nodded "I mean..." he laughed "Can't you see my clothes?"

She shrugged "Can I help?". Shelly's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?". Victoria rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean" she pushed him against the wall. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Shelly stammered. She began unbuttoning his shirt, Shelly flushed a deep red. "N-n-no" he stuttered, he grabbed her hands and pulled them off his shirt. She looked up at his face. "What..." Shelly was lost for words. "What are you trying to do?". 

Victoria placed her hands on her hips, "I'm just trying to be nice and help!" she said innocently. Shelly looked at her face, she was actually really pretty. A girl treating him this way? This had never happened before. Shelly never knew how to talk to girls. "I mean..." he bit his lip. She looked at him in... a certain way, Shelly was conflicted. She was really pretty, but who would randomly decide to help someone undress for a shower?

"You know Shelly..." she sat down on the floor, she curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I never wanted to come here... and I'm sure you didn't either". Shelly sat down alongside her, "You got that right, I came for Eric and he didn't want to come either. He came for Deborah, Deborah was always interested in this place and... I think I should tell you. Eric has a massive crush on Deborah".

Victoria looked at Shelly and started laughing. "That's actually really cute, the two nerds and one of them has a crush on the other!". Shelly grinned for a moment then it faded into a sullen expression.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked. Shelly huffed. "Nobody cares for me, who will I have left if Eric gives all his attention to Deb? Nobody would care if I was dead". Victoria's hand touched Shelly's. Shelly pulled his away and looked at her.

"Victoria... I hardly know you" he frowned "Why're you acting this way?". Victoria closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Shelly..." she stood on her knees and faced him. "I know that we haven't really talked to each other much but... I can tell that nobody really cares for you. And seeing that makes me feel so bad for you. People just see me as this... rich bitch who doesn't give a shit about anyone but" she leant towards him "I find you a nice guy, I don't see you as a fat loser. I see the person underneath that body and all he wants is for someone to notice him"

Shelly looked at the floor then looked up and smiled. "I wanna know you more, I definitely didn't expect this from you of all people here", he looked back at her "I'm really happy that you notice me". Victoria stood up and closed her eyes "You want help then?" she opened them.

Shelly chuckled "I don't know... maybe one day?" he stared at her. "Alright" she replied. "You even need help you let me know ok?" she winked and left the bathrooms.

Shelly stared at the door then looked at the floor. "She noticed me..."

* * *

Deep in the forest, a low earthly rumble could be heard. The trees around shook violently, the wildlife rushed away from the area, the bushes rattled. The ground lit up a deep orange. The colour pulsed through the thick branches of the trees. A hand rose out of the ground and began to claw the earth, trying to climb out of the ground. A black figure climbed out of the floor entirely, holding a hellish pitchfork. The figure's eyes and skin were lit by the fires of hell. Spikes protruted out of his right shoulder and his heavy breathing could be heard underneath the black mangled hockey mask.

"So young" said his mother's voice "So pretty... KILL THEM ALL JASON"


	3. Skinny Dipping

The group were walking down a path in the woods, Buggzy and Vanessa in front, Deborah and Tiffany in the middle and Chad and Eric at the back.

"So uh, Chad" Eric muttered, Chad glanced over at Eric. "What's up Eric?".

Eric twirled his thumbs around each other. "I want to tell you something". He took a deep breath and whispered "I really like Deborah".

Chad continued looking at Eric, his expression unchanged for a second, it then turned into a smirk and he laughed.

"Eric, come on dude" he continued laughing. Eric glared and exhaled. "Knew I shouldn't have told you"

Chad put his arm around Eric's neck. "I'm gonna put this into the computer", Chad then mocked Eric by typing on a fake keyboard in the air. "Eric. The computer says you're a dead fuck"

Eric stared at Chad. "A dead fuck?"

* * *

Adam and A.J were getting the party set up at the cabin. Drinks and snacks were all on the tables, CDs were stacked next to the radio. This was gonna be there way to celebrate their graduation, all of them, together as friends. A well deserve vacation. Living life to the max.

Mitch and the stray dog entered the cabin. The dog ran from Mitch's heel and jumped onto the table, it started eating all of the snacks.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" Adam shouted. Mitch ran to the dog and lifted it around the belly off the table. "Now boy, that's rude" Mitch told it "You're not to do that", Mitch shook his finger in it's face.

"Mitch, where'd you find that thing?" A.J glared. Mitch looked up at her and grinned. 

"I found him when I went for a walk, he's such a good boy. He was a stray, I said he could stay with me, he's probably just really hungry. It's alright if he stays here right?"

Adam wore a conflicted expression and then glanced at A.J. 

"Whatever" A.J scoffed. Mitch grinned.

"Ok then, Mitch we could do with your help setting up" said Adam. 

Mitch stood up. "What d'ya want me to do man?"

* * *

Shelly sat on his bed reading a magazine all about make up and prosthetics used in horror films. Shelly was really good with makeup, he wanted a career in making makeup and prosthetics for films. He continued flipping through the pages until he heard a knock on the door of his room. He hid the magazine under the bed and swung his legs onto the bed to look like he was just lying down on his bed.

"Come in" he half shouted. The door opened and in came Victoria. She smiled but quickly stopped. Shelly sat up.

"Well..." he muttered "What's up?". Victoria walked over to Shelly and sat down next to him.

"You going to the party?" she asked. Victoria wasn't really friends with anyone that's going there.

"Yeah" Shelly answered. "I plan on doing something there". Shelly stared at his bag and grinned. "Something that's gonna be hella funny"

"What are you gonna do?" Victoria raised her eyebrows. Shelly hesitated but then whispered in her ear.

"Oh" she grinned. "That's gonna be hilarious, I can't wait to see their faces"

* * *

The group eventually reached a small clearing with a pier. Deborah laid a blanket out on the pier and started reading a book. The other kids however started taking their clothes off.

"W-w-wait" Eric stuttered. "I thought we were just going for a walk". Chad laughed

"Eric quit being a pussy and get in" he said.

Buggzy and Vanessa jumped into the lake first, completely naked. Tiffany followed. Chad ran past Deborah on the pier and dived in.

"Come on Eric!" Buggzy yelled. 

"Yeah Eric, come on in!" Tiffany grinned.

Eric stood there "I-I...", he looked over to Deborah and she blushed and looked away, giggling to herself.

Eric inhaled and exhaled and started taking his shoes off. The kids were cheering him on.

Eventually, Eric had taken all his clothes off and jumped in. The group was cheering for him. Tiffany however, swam over to Deborah.

"Come on in Deborah" she smiled. Deborah shifted uneasily.

"No thanks, I'll pass" she looked back down at her book.

"Deborah, come oooooooon" Tiffany insisted. Deborah giggled.

"Maybe next time Tiff-" she was cut off immediately as Tiffany grabbed her arm and pulled her off the pier into the lake. 

"Tiffany you-" she sounded angry but began to laugh. Tiffany laughed along with her.

Eventually, Shelly and Victoria stumbled across the group. Shelly saw Buggzy lifting Vanessa up and her breasts were exposed by the everlasting summer sunshine. Shelly's mouth opened.

"Whoa" was the only word that could form from his mouth.

"What are they doing in there?" Victoria was stern. Shelly smiled.

"They're skinny dipping, even Eric's in there!"

Chad turned to see them both standing at the edge of the lake.

"HEY! YOU TWO COME ON!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "SKINNY DIP"

"NO I CAN'T" Shelly shouted back "I'M NOT SKINNY ENOUGH"

"BULLSHIT, ERIC'S IN HERE" yelled Vanessa.

Shelly shrugged "I'm not getting in". Suddenly Victoria started to take her clothes off.

"Shelly come on, it won't hurt" she laughed.

"Victoria... come on" he tried convincing her not to skinny dip but it was no use. Now Victoria was naked in the lake.

Shelly sighed and walked down to where Deborah's blanket and book were. He sat down, lifted his knees to his chest, laid his arms on there and buried his jaw under his arms whilst the others continued playing in the lake.

Shelly heard a twig snap in the distance. His head shot upwards towards the sound. He saw something moving in the woods. He saw two dim orange glows hover in the air between a bush and a tree, looking like two eyes. Shelly blinked and shrugged it off. It was probably nothing, probably just seeing things.

Little did he know that those eyes belonged to the reawakened Jason Voorhees. Who was stalking his prey, finding the right time to gut them like fish.

* * *

It was a few hours later, the kids were all in the cabin where the party was taking place. Buggzy, Vanessa, Chad and Tiffany were dancing. Adam and A.J were kissing on a couch. Mitch was introducing his dog (now called Rupert) to Fox. Fox was ignoring them both and was instead smoking from another one of Mitch's blunts. Deborah and Eric were sitting with each other, talking about what Eric was planning on doing with the rest of his life. Kenny and Jenny were eating a few of the snacks.

Victoria entered the cabin, music and laughter was blaring in her eardrums. She walked over to Eric and Deborah.

"Where's Shelly?" she asked. Eric shrugged.

"No idea" Deborah replied.

Victoria continued to ask every individual but never came to an answer. She eventually entered the kitchen of the cabin, trying to find Shelly there. She saw a cupboard in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and slowly opened one of the doors. Then suddenly, a figure fell into the side of the cupboard. Blood all over his forehead where a hatchet was lodged deeply in there.

All that could be heard was Victoria's screams echoing from the kitchen. Shelly's body fell out of the cupboard and onto the floor. She continued to scream.

The door burst open, Kenny ran over to Victoria and turned her away from Shelly's body.

"Don't look at him" he whispered to her.

All the kids came into the kitchen now and saw Shelly's body laying on the floor. His face wearing a lifeless expression.

"Oh Jesus" Buggzy said in horror. Vanessa was cringing.

Eric leant down to Shelly's lifeless body. His arms outstretched.

"Don't touch him Eric!" yelled Chad. Chad was terrified, he thought they were all going to die.

Eric firmly grasped Shelly around the stomach and Shelly began to laugh. He giggled in a heap on the floor and got up, he grabbed hold of the hatchet and pulled it off, it was a hatchet connected to some material similar to his curly locks of hair.

"I guess I fooled you all huh?" he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time using this platform. No booli :P


End file.
